


#1 Aspectabund - Alkar

by Mercury_Rises



Series: Word Prompts [1]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Other, Polyamory, Unresolved Romantic Tension, wtnc, wtnc hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Rises/pseuds/Mercury_Rises
Summary: [Hunter is written ambiguously. ❤]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of word prompts

“I know you don’t mean to hurt anyone.”, they reach gently for Alkar’s trembling hand. “You can’t entirely help what happens when you turn.” The moment the words leave their lips Alkar responds in painful fury. “I could-”, Alkar stops ; curling a fist tightly as his eyes flicker at the hunter with hurt. “I could..try harder..” Alkar lets his fist uncurl slowly in defeat. He watches fearfully as the hunter wraps their hand around his and entwines their fingers together.

When he looks at the hunter’s face, his eyes widen. tenderness, softness, and kindness are all that greets him when their eyes meet. Tentatively, he dares to relax just a little and the tension slightly melts away.

Deep tawny-tan fingers smooth over the hunter’s as he swallows hard, lifting their hands up together and looking quietly. The wave of emotions that pass through his eyes nearly catches the hunter totally off guard with their intensity. They can see so much that Alkar wishes he could say, without a single word from his lips.

He’ll be damned if he falls apart in front of the Hunter, of all people. Alkar blinks and manages to form his trademark style smirk shakily on his face. The hunter grins back lifting their hands to place a brushing kiss on top of Alkar’s hand.

Alkar nearly loses the brave face he worked so hard dor. Struggling against the flush threatening to condemn his resolve, he reaches out ruffling the Hunter’s hair in a huff.

“Shouldn’t you be saving the ass-kissing for Willenheim, hunter?” he remarked smirking with a voice of challenge. “I think I’ll save it for you instead, Alkar.”, the Hunter shoots back with a raised brow, With a red face of shock, Alkar sputters back in a snarl, “Promises, promises, Hunter..”


	2. #2 Hiraeth for Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Hunter is written with ambiguous gender. ❤]

“Mmm…”,the noise escapes through parted lips as a figure tosses restlessly in their sleep before sighing and sitting up. Wearily, two chestnut eyes blink back sleep and an immense sadness. The hunter is awake in a moment with reaching hands seeking the ever-so warm figure. “Omen?”, they ask softly ,pausing as they watch a pointed tail move to wrap itself around it’s owner protectively.

Omen’s eyes shine softly as the moonlight catches and highlights the glisten in his eyes. The hunter cradles him to his chest listening to his heart. He remains quiet and comforting as Omen speaks. “I am sure…I saw home..I could feel the marble…it smelled..just like it..but..”, he pauses biting his lip. He stops and snuggles into the Hunter. A quiet plea for comfort.

“But..?”, the Hunter asks gently as they press a kiss tenderly to Omen’s forehead. Omen tilts his head up to meet the Hunter’s face. “But…it wasn’t and it..will never be again.”, he finishes with a gently breaking voice. The hunter quietly winces feeling the pain in Omen’s voice. Lovingly, they reach out pulling the blanket around them both. “Omen…”, they begin and the Demon’s head moves to listen.

Gathering Omen in their arms, they move to prop them both up against the headboard. “You know…there is a pretty old saying among the humans..”, they begin feeling a soft heat to their face. Immediately, Omen’s attention is gained as he perks up a bit. “Home…is where the heart is.”, the hunter smiles waiting for Omen’s response.

Their face falls as Omen looks at them with a sad and lost expression. In confusion he asks, “ Then…my heart is also lost?” The Hunter fights back the urge to giggle at the innocence and shakes their head smiling with affection. “No, Omen…your heart isn’t lost…and you have a home.” Omen looks at them with confusion.

Taking Omen’s hand, the hunter places it over their chest. “You will always have a home. My heart is yours.”, the Hunter looks intently into Omen’s eyes. “Then…together..we will always have a home.”, Omen smiles meeting the Hunter’s lips with his own. “I think I like this saying best.”, he whispers as the two slowly fall back asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
